Joanna Beauchamp
Joanna Beauchamp is an extremely powerful, immortal witch who has lived for centuries and has the powers of healing, telekinesis, and limited weather control. She is the daughter of King Nikolaus, the mother of Ingrid Beauchamp, Freya Beauchamp, and Frederick Beauchamp, the widow of Victor Beauchamp and the sister of Wendy Beauchamp. Joanna and her sister Wendy originate from the magical world of Asgard, but they were banished by their father who became corrupt after coming into power. She also has a son named Frederick. Joanna is cursed to watch her daughters Ingrid and Freya die young over and over again, but only to fall spontaneously pregnant again so the endless cycle can begin anew. History Early Life Joanna was born in the magical realm of Asgard, where she grew up as an immortal witch with her mother and father. At some point during her time in Asgard, she met and married Victor and had Ingrid, Freya, and Frederick. At some stage, a war broke out in the realm and the Beauchamps were rebelling against King Nikolaus, Joanna's father. They were soon banished by him, telling them he would kill them if they ever returned. With the help of Oracle, Joanna was able to steal the Serpens Clavem from him. She was forced to leave her son, Frederick, behind after he was turned against her by his grandfather, who also cursed her with never ending motherhood. Over Centuries Joanna lived for many centuries, through many generations and has collected many enemies during her time on Earth. At some point, Joanna was placed under a curse by her father, King Nikolaus, a curse that to this day sees her blessed with two daughters, Freya Beauchamp and Ingrid Beauchamp but also sees her lose them over and over again in tragic circumstances. This curse has followed Joanna through to the present. Salam Witch Trials In the 1600's, Joanna discovered her daughters had been burned at the stake; after being handed over to Witch hunters by her close friend Vidar. Vidar claimed that the girls were reckless with their magic, which could have lead to exposure for the rest of the witches living at that time. Vidar explained that it was why he handed them over, Joanna then flew into a rage and cut his ear off as revenge. Baltimore In 1845, Joanna and her family were living in Baltimore and were the owners of The Cat & Shadow, a brothel, bar and drug den. After Victor left her, Joanna became addicted to Opium. She was then forced to kill Freya when Freya became possessed by the Spirit of Ambrose Bancroft. After Freya died, she then lost Ingrid. Before Ingrid died she pleaded with her Mother to quit the drug. Which Joanna did. Beauchamp Apothecary In the early 1900's, Joanna and Wendy opened the Beauchamp Apothecary (now the site of the East End Public Library), a store that sold healing herbs, salves and tinctures to the public. Joanna's daughter Ingrid also helped run the store. Joanna also occasionally used her magic secretly to cure clients of their ills. In 1905, Ingrid was killed accidentally by Wendy in a tragic accident. When Joanna discovered that Wendy had killed Ingrid she told Wendy to leave and she did not speak to her for over a hundred years until 2013 when Wendy arrived to warn Joanna about the shifter. Personality Joanna is grounded, mature, and responsible with using her plethora of talents. Unlike her sister, Joanna is more cautious with magic and hopes that her daughters would do the same, having seen what would happen if they did otherwise. She is not above setting aside her personal struggles to get things done, as she destroyed what was the only way for her to see her lost son again, the Serpens Clavem, so that she could keep Wendy from turning into a monster. Joanna is a fiercely protective mother who would do anything to keep her daughters safe and out of harm's way, even if that means lying to them and endangering herself. Joanna always wanted a normal life for her children, which was the driving force behind why she didn't tell them about their powers in the first place. She grew tired of watching her daughters die again and again, never living past 30, and thought that not telling them they were witches would change that. Joanna may give off an air of maturity and reliability but she has gathered quite a number of enemies since she was banished to the Earthly plane. She even listed them down and a single page couldn't cover it. Joanna can be quite cunning, as she did with an older woman in the past, poisoning her when she shamelessly took Joanna's flask and drank from it. Joanna was also rather ruthless in the past, as she bound and gagged a man and hid him under the floor boards, smiling as he threatened to kill her. Though Joanna is not above being carried away by her pain and grief, she still manages to muster up the courage to choose not to take another's life. However, when the need arises, she would have no qualms about unleashing her full power on those who would try to harm her family and even vanquishing them herself, like she did with Vidar, Ingrid of the past, and Penelope Gardiner. She deeply longs to have her only son, Frederick, in her arms again. She held on to the Serpens Clavem instead of destroying it, hoping that she could use it one day to reunite with her son. When Frederick showed up at her doorstep, she was at a loss for words. But when he purged her affliction caused by the Argentium, she was assured that her son has come back to them, believing everything he told them about his time in Asgard after his family's banishment. She even tries to convince Wendy, who is still very wary of her nephew, to trust in Frederick. However, because of the fact that Frederick was partially responsible for Victor's death, Joanna wants to keep her distance from her son and refused to let him comfort her. When Tarkoff brutally murdered Freya & Ingrid, Joanna fell into a deep depression and attempted suicide, she was saved by Wendy and ultimately had to face her father when he was ressurected to bring the girls back. Despite her father stating that he wanted to reunite the family, Joanna chose not to believe him and made the decision to go back in time to obtain the Anima Accupe to vanquish him. Powers and Abilities Joanna is an extremely powerful witch that has been around for 600+ years. She is among the most powerful witches to appear in the series. Unlike the rest of the Beauchamp women whose powers where ruled by an aspect of their being, Wendy states that Joanna is "the total package". Wendy stated that when Joanna is at full strength, there is nothing that she can't do. Her powers are at their peak and she has a penchant of projecting powerful pulses of invisible force that can easily knock her opponents down or send them miles away. Joanna has faced considerably dangerous threats to the safety of her family and came out victorious, but not without help. The very fact that none of her foes ever tried to attack her directly is a testament to Joanna's raw, immense power. *'Witchcraft' - Being an extremely powerful 600 year old witch, Joanna is very experienced in the use of spells and hex bags. She even has the ability to create some spells of her own (Defigere Et Depurgare). She also capable to cast a spell that capable to obliterate a human with ease. Her magic is strong enough to affect most demons and a fallen angel. **'Telekinesis' - Like all witches, Joanna can move things with her mind. She has pinned humans, other witches, and even demons to the ceiling by impaling them on furniture on multiple occasions. She also able to cause several items in Satan's lair to shatter and explode with a simple spell. She was also able to restrain both Satan and Lucia simultaneously. Joanna has demonstrated the ability to throw humans a considerable distance with her mind, as shown when she attacked two humans who tried to kill her. She was also able to cause multiple pieces of furniture to move across a room and form a barricade behind her to prevent a demon from following her. **'Potion Making' - As with all witches, Joanna has the ability to create potions with magical ingredients. **'Spell Casting' - Like all witches, Joanna can cast spells. However, Joanna can cast a wide range of spells in varying degrees of strength and complexity, some even without consulting the Grimoire. **'Atmokinesis' - Like all witches, Joanna can control the weather to a limited degree, **'Immortality' - Joanna is cursed with immortality and can live for a very long time if not infinitely. She is ageless and has lived for centuries without dying and coming back. Whenever her daughters die, her age reverts to the time when she was pregnant with Ingrid, and the cycle continues. She cannot be killed by conventional means, mundane or mystical. **'Hex Casting' - Due to being an old talented witch, she has absolute knowledge of hex bags, and is said to have taught Rayne how to use spells and hex bags back in the 1600s. **'Dream Manipulation' - Joanna demonstrated this ability by crafting a spell which manipulates her victim's dreams. **'Astral projection' - Joanna demonstrated this ability by crafting a spell which projected her awareness outside her body in order to spy on Rayne and Mia making a deal with Satan. **'Illusion Casting' - Joanna proved capable to crafting an illusion spell powerful enough to successfully trick Satan. **'Transmogrification' - Joanna was able to cast a spell to turn her sister back into a cat. **'Reality Warping' - For a witch, Joanna possesses powerful low-level areas of reality warping. She was able to cast a spell so that one demon had a face on both sides of his head. However, she claims that this is merely a parlor trick compared to what she is really capable of. **'Healing' - Like most witches, Joanna can heal wounded humans and fellow witches. **'Premoniton' - Like most witches, Joanna possesses the power to look into the future. ***'Precognitive Dreaming' - Joanna had a dream that The Shifter would attack her and begin to strangle her and later on in her kitchen that is what happened. ***'Divination' - Joanna read the Tarot Cards multiple times about the Shifter problem. **'Torturing' - She is able to torture her target until death with a certain powerful spell. **'Power Granting' - Joanna was able to turn Oskar immortal so that he lived for centuries. **'Curse Removal' - Using a spell from the Book of the Damned, Joanna proved capable of removing the Mark of the Outsider. She indicated that she can remove curses even without the Book but was unaware of how to remove the curse of the Mark itself without it. **'Elemental Manipulation' - Joanna possesses the ability to manipulate the elements o water, fire, air, and earth. ***'Pyrokinesis' - Joanna can generate, manipulate, control, and extinguish fire. ***'Aerokinesis' - Joanna possesses the power to create wind it can either be violent or gentle. **'Channeling' - Joanna can channel magical energies and manipulate them for a myriad of purposes.Joanna was able to channel the energies that were in the place where The Shifter killed Bill Thatcher. **'Telekinetic Wave Emission' - Joanna has the ability to generate a large amount of energy which allows her to move subjects. **'Molecular Combustion' - Joanna has the power to stimulate the molecules of an object or a person so much so that it will cause an object or person to combust to the point of explosion. **'Empathy' - Joanna was able to feel Freya's pain when she and Victor used the blood spell to restore her powers. **'Celerity' - When Wendy was corrupted by the Serpens Clavem and tried to leave their home to open the portal to Asgard Joanna used celerity to instantly block her from leaving. **'Energy Beam' - Joanna was able to emit a blue ray of energy at Taroff in an attempt to poison him with the Death Scorpion. **'Energy Ball' - Joanna has the power to create a ball of metal. Weaknesses Pending. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Practitioner